


eyes on the diamond

by halcyoneous



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Baseball, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, High School, M/M, Rivalry, hinted one-sided sugino/kanzaki which could be a hint or not, or ship if you want (I do)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what they asked for a year ago would be committed in the final match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes on the diamond

**Author's Note:**

> this story is more friendship than anything, but still this ship needs more love and they deserve a future.  
> a future in which they played baseball together or against each other as long as it's baseball.  
> so this happened.

Sugino Tomohito, Sengakuji High's ace pitcher, had just asked for a break in between his warm-up practices for the finals of the regional qualifications.

"Are you alright?" his catcher was confused with the sudden question. This was unusual for the enthusiastic first year, which would practice harder and in larger than everyone else even before the team and the coach decided he would be an important player. "Is it because we will face your former middle school in this match?"

He turned his eyes away from the other side of the bullpen, in which Kunugigaoka Academy's new ace, Shindou Kazutaka, was also doing his last step of preparations with his respective catcher. Sugino did not know why did he chose to look there instead of the mound, the place which was often on his stare, even when it was empty or the one standing there wasn't himself. Maybe he was just curious whether Shindou was as devoted to this match as himself or not.

"I've never been this fine," Sugino set an eager smile on his lips as he started grabbing the rosin bag on his right hand before he continued on his next set of pitches. The characteristic sound of the ball hitting the mitt was nice, so did the breaking path of its movement.

"Nice pitch," the second half of the battery commented, "Though for the clean-up batters, this might be just a meatball. But it's alright. We still have five minutes left before we have to gather with the team, you can improve it. One last round, now."

It was replied with a series of slightly refined pitches, a, "Let's head to the bench now," from the pitcher and the two wrapped up the practice. And from a distance, the Kunugigaoka battery seemed to be on the finishing steps of their exercise.

The beginning had just got closer for both sides.

.

.

.

His new team was nothing like Kunugigaoka's middle school division. Here, everyone was warm and supporting—if not too much, after they was announced as the rival to the elite academy's high school baseball club. There was not a small amount of people who had participated in tournaments since they were in the lower level that faced their former teammates already, but the amount of concern the rising team had shown to Sugino was exceptional.

Maybe it's because they're only a step away from Koshien and they need to do their best, unless they would not go that far. Or maybe it's because the story of him being overshadowed by Shindou in middle school had spread around the others and being the supportive comrades, they made sure the ace was in the prime mental condition to fight, giving reassurance every time he did not look happy-go-lucky as usual.

"Cheer up, Sugino," the captain patted his shoulder, followed up with the other members who did something around the same line.

"Thanks, everyone," said the ace, "But I'm already happy. Because we will play together and go to the nationals together," while throwing his fist to the air.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team cheered.

What they didn't know was the young athlete had been anticipating for this day for a whole year. Because of a longtime dream and a promise he made with a friend—who had turned into an opponent due to the same role they played, even when they were wearing the same white jerseys—would be fulfilled today.

And the reason Sugino seemed to be more serious than ever was that he was keen on wanting to win and go to Koshien and also tell that he was doing well even after he was no longer the chosen ones without having to rage against them. And he was always serious on this sport. It's only that this match meant more than the previous ones, thus occupying more spaces on his mind.

.

.

.

"The final match for East Tokyo regional qualifications, between Kunugigaoka Academy and Sengakuji High, will commence," the commentator's voice resonated on the stadium, with the help of the sound system, "Both teams are now entering the field."

From the opposing sides, the two groups emerged. Sugino gazed into the audience as he marched beside his team; it was crazy today. The cheering for either team and for everyone in general clashed with each other. It was the determination of who would advance to the summer Koshien and represent this area, after all. He heard something mentioned about it being the battle of the two most awaited first-year aces, but he brushed it off.

For people to watch just because he's there was unbelievable, even if he did ask the former Class 3-E to come to this match. He did not know if they came, though. He could identify the rows of his team's supporters, wearing school colors and shouting their usual chanting. So did he could spot Kunugigaoka's supporter. But a mere bunch of high-school kids in between great cheering squads and random spectators was indeed hard to find.

It was alright, though, Sugino convinced himself as he gazed straight into the place he was aiming to go to, center of the baseball field. Showing off wasn't his only reason to pitch—although he does need to prove Shindou that he can win as a baseball player and to look cool in case Kanzaki was watching, his original resolve was nothing but having a great and healthy competition and reaching the top with his teammates.

When they stopped walking, Sugino was standing right in front of Shindou as they were in the same number and position. From the end of his line, he could see familiar faces gracing the opponent team, especially the freshmen. He mouthed, "We meet again, Shindou," to the buff young man, "Thank you for fulfilling the promise."

"You're welcome," Shindou replied, "But this was still not enough for you, right?"

Sugino shook his head, "Of course not. We—I and this team of mine—still need to win and go to this summer's Koshien."

"Me too, but I believe only the chosen may win," from Shindou's statement, it was obvious that the indoctrination in Kunugigaoka did not change much, even after what last year's End class had achieved, and its member still retained the pride of being talented.

"And I believe effort will pay off," even so, Sugino's heart did not waver, "We'll see."

Their rather quiet conversation was cut by the referee telling the players to bow to each other as a sign of respect. "Please have a great game with us!" they yelled to their rivals. It was a typical opening, but hearing it from people that used to look down on him, even if it was half-assed, boosted his morale.

And after the starting blow of the whistle, everyone rushed to their positions. Sugino claimed his domain in the diamond—the mound. Kunugigaoka High would be on the offense first, but he would not let them. Because he was now the ace.

The batter that would be commencing this game was a first-year and not the best batter he ever faced in the past. His pitches were easy the last time they practiced on the same side, but he'd stop that person this time.


End file.
